The Human-Combine Wars: The Nucleus Project
by Gen.Reaper
Summary: The year is 2024 and humanity is at war itself and the Combine Empire and at the forefront of this war is the Trans-Dimensional Joint Task Force. Also features characters from L4D, alternate timelines for HL2 and TF2, and numerous OCs. Based off my series of Garry's Poses.
1. Chapter One and Introduction

**The Human-Combine Wars**

The Nucleus Project

Introduction - Humanity at War

The year is 2024 on the human calendar and humanity finds itself fighting a massive multi-dimensional war against the genocidal alien forces of the Combine Empire. However humanity is not a united force and is divided into two camps, the Alliance and the Ontario Pact that fight each other and as well as the Combine in the three major dimensions involved in the war; the Imperial Verse, the Mann Verse, and the Zombie Verse where these three factions fight for supremacy and to control their resources.

Enter the Alliance

The largest and most powerful of the human factions is the Alliance led by the Earth Empire(From a alternate timeline of HL where the Black Mesa Incident never happened), The Empire, and Reliable Excavation and Demolition(RED) whose militaries make up a majority of the Allied forces while holding the most stable governments and economies. The Alliance was formed early in the war, about a week after the first Combine attacks in the Imperial, Zombie, and Mann verses with the alliance between RED and the Imperials against the Combine, but quickly grew to include factions from the Zombie verse and eventually the Earth Empire, who quickly surpassed both RED and the Imperials as leaders of the Alliance. But the Earth Empire's admittance allowed the Alliance to launch a massive counter-attack against the Combine, pushing them back ending with the monumental and climatic Battle of City 15.

After the liberation of City 15, the Human-Combine Wars went into a complete stalemate with the rise of the Ontario Pact led by Builder's League United(BLU) and the Northern Rebels who took advantage of the distraction caused by the Battle of City 15 to take large amount of territory in the Mann and Imperial Verses. To combat the stalemate, the Allied leaders formed a new elite fighting force consisting of forces from the three leading powers and the Lambda Resistance from the "Black Mesa Verse" called the Trans-Dimensional Joint Task Force led by the now-legendary Major General Wallace Adrian Shephard who led the Allied attack on City 15's citadel and was responsible for capturing the city's administrator.

However in response, the Combine formed the Deathwatch while BLU's leader, the Ubermensch created legions of modified versions of the nine BLU mercenaries called Shocktroopers who served as his bodyguard and as elite assault troops. But despite these developments, the stalemate continued for a bloody two years. However the Earth Empire has decreed that the Alliance will focus it's efforts on the Combine, who it considers to be the biggest threat. However this decision leaves the actions of the Pact largely unchecked by the Alliance, creating large problems for the smaller members of the Alliance who often have to deal with threats from the members of the Pact.

One of these members is the country of South Africa in the Zombie verse, who neighbors Pact-occupied Namibia led by the infamous warlord and self proclaimed president Carl Wombossi also known as "Reaver" who often leads raids against Allied facilities inside South Africa, most recently a research facility involved in the development of a portable dark-fusion reactor that could power Allied warships and reduce the reliance of oil. During this raid, he captured several key Allied scientists and burnt the million dollar facility to the ground along with years of research. This raid has led to the deployment of the 3rd Marine Expeditionary Unit(MEU) to the African Coast with the support of the Imperial and South African militaries and the TDJTF. Their mission; free the scientists, capture Carl Wombossi for questioning, and destroy the Pact presence in the country once and for all. Unknowingly about to start a series of events that will change the face of the war and set it's course forever...

Chapter One: Operation Black Knife

**Off the Coast of Namibia, Africa; Zombie-Verse(L4D Universe) - USS Wasp **

**Trans-Dimensional Joint Task Force(TDJTF) **

**March 22nd, 2024(Earth Empire and Black Mesa Verse Calendar) **

Shephard waited until his eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the briefing room where he and his officers, the RED Soldier from RED Team #405, Major General Krenzi from the 22nd Imperial Army, and Alyx Vance from the Lambda Resistance's TDJTF contingent were going to discuss their plan for the upcoming assault on Carl Wombossi's palace in Windhoek where Allied intelligence believed that the scientists were being held.

"Okay here is how it's going to go!" He said, "General Krenzi and I will land south of the city and stage a diversionary attack on the Namibian military bases in the outskirts of the capital with the help of the South African military, while RED Team #405 and the Resistance contingent will attack the palace directly using our new stealth air transports."

"Should be a cake walk." The RED Soldier said, "Are there any major Pact forces in this area?"

"There have been reports about there being a single BLU team based in the city, but those have been unconfirmed. But other than that, the nearest major Pact force is the N.R 4th Army in Walvis bay, but the USMC and the Imperials will be taking care of them." Shephard replied

"A single BLU team? Shephard, when there's one BLU team there's bound to be more nearby. I know that much from having to fight them." Alyx said to him

"But as I said those reports are unconfirmed, so there may not even be BLUs in there at all." He replied, "But be warned, there are _civilians_ in the palace. Which means watch what you're shooting at in there! We don't want any collateral damage, because we want to _liberate_ these people and not _kill_ them!"

"We get the idea general." The RED Soldier said to him, "So do we want Wombossi alive?"

"Yes, he may hold some important information about the Pact's operations in the region or may even help reveal the location of BLU's leader." He replied, "But none of the less, if he proves too hard to capture, shoot to kill. But also keep in mind that the INTERPOL in this dimension has placed a pretty huge price on this guy's head and whoever captures him gets to keep the award for themselves, but he has to be alive."

"Roger that!" The Soldier shouted while Alyx rolled her eyes

"Well we have two hours until the USMC and the Brenodi start their amphibious assault on Walvis Bay, so we better start getting ready." Shephard said to them, "Meet me on the flight deck at 1945 hours. Dismissed"

**Windhoek, Khomas; Namibia - Palace of Carl Wombossi **

African Warlord Carl Wombossi was sitting on his self-proclaimed "throne" when a member of the Ubermensch's reclusive inner circle entered the room with his two bodyguards

"You seem to be a wanted man Mr. Wombossi." The BLU Spy said to the Warlord as he took a cigarette out from the little metal case he was carrying before he placed it in his mouth and lit it with a light that also came from the case before putting it away in his pocket

"They've came for me before and failed, what makes tonight so different?" He replied, "So I guess you're here for those scientists?", The BLU Spy nodded; "Very well then!"; Wombossi turned to look at one of the soldiers of elite honor guard and yelled at him to bring out the captured scientists, who were brought out in chains less than two minutes later, "Here they all are!"

"And in perfect shape...which will suit well for the Herr Ubermensch." The Spy said, "He will be most pleased with them."

"He'll get them as long as I get my payment, my operations here aren't cheap you know." Wombossi said to him, "So where is it?"

"Of course, how can I forgot?" He replied as he looked back and motioned for another BLU spy who was carrying a metal blue case to come forward

"Let me see it." Wombossi said to him, the Spy nodded and opened the metal case revealing numerous small bars of gold all neatly placed inside the case

"You'll get the rest after the scientists are in our care." The Other BLU Spy said to him as he closed the case and gave it to Wombossi, who more than happily took it

"You have my word." He replied with a smile as held the case tightly in his hands

"Good." The BLU Spy said to him, "In fact I'll go ahead and save you the trouble and just take them now."

"Go ahead, the quicker I get paid, the better." Wombossi replied as the BLU Spy motioned for his bodyguards to escort the scientists to the truck outside, "So what does the Ubermensch want with them anyway?"

"It's better that you don't ask questions about our leader's intentions." He said to him, "But I ensure you that'll it be good for both us and you."

Wombossi nodded

"I understand. So when do I receive the rest of my payment?" He asked him

"The rest of it will be diverted into your bank account digitally." He replied

"Ahhhh...I've always been a fan of the physical thing, but that will do." Wombossi said, "No excuse me I'm going to go count my reward."

The BLU Spy nodded

"Very well it was nice dealing with you Mr. Wombossi, BLU looks forward to dealing with you again." He said to him

**USS Wasp **

**Trans-Dimensional Joint Task Force(TDJTF) **

**Later that Night **

The TDJTF was gathered together on the flight desk of the USS Wasp while they embarked onto the TDJTF's stealth transports that would take them deep into Namibia

"Remember we want Wombossi alive!" Shephard shouted to the RED Soldier and Alyx who were getting onto the same transport while he boarded a conventional transport

"Don't worry about us! Just worry about keeping the Namibian military off of our backs!" The RED Soldier replied, "See you at the victory party Shephard!"

The Stealth transports carrying the resistance contingent and RED team #405 were the first to take off while the conventional transports carrying Shephard's and Krenzi's men took off shortly afterwards while the USMC and Imperial Strike Force boarded their amphibious transports as they initiated their own assault on Walvis Bay

"I just hope the South African military has penetrated the border defenses because this will be anything but a cake walk without their support." Krenzi said to Shephard over the radio

"They will!" He replied, "At least it's not the Combine!"

"Well I'll give you that." Krenzi said

Alyx reloaded his automatic pistol while Gordon Freeman, who was sitting next to her checked the battery charge level on his trusty zero-point gravity gun that was more than useful against BLU Demomen and the Jarate-throwing BLU snipers

"You ready Gordon?" She asked him

Freeman nodded as he slung the gravity gun over his shoulder with the rest of his rather large arsenal including his also trusty and symbolic crowbar that was now slightly beginning to rust after years of killing aliens and hostile humans while sitting next to him, the RED Engineer finished calibrating his wrangler

"Demoman! Once we're on the ground, I want you to use your sticky bomb launcher to breach the wall so our friends who can't jump over it can get inside!" The RED Soldier shouted to the Demoman

"I hear ya!" The RED Demoman replied before pulling out his sticky bomb launcher and pumping it

"How far are we from the LZ?" Barney Calhoun asked the Stealth transport's pilot

"About 30 minutes!" She replied

"Heavy! Get ready!" The RED Soldier shouted to the RED Heavy who was carrying the Tomislav for the mission because it was quieter than this normal minigun

"Da!" The RED Heavy replied as he moved to the back of the VTOL while the RED Medic stood behind him, healing him with his medic gun that had been improved to be less cumbersome, heal non-RED personnel, and to build up a ubercharge more quickly

"Good to go!" The RED Medic shouted as his backpack and medic gun reached a full ubercharge

"Shit they spotted us! Get ready back there, it's going to get a bit bumpy!" The Pilot shouted as flak shells started to burst all around the stealth transports

"Where are we?" The RED Soldier asked her

"About 25 minutes away!" She replied

**South of Windhoek **

Shephard led his men out of their VTOL as he and his men started their attack on a Namibian military outpost while General Krenzi set up a FOB further south near the town of Valhala

"Sir, they're already surrendering!" One of Shephard's men said to him while the Namibian soldiers threw down their arms and surrendered at the sight of the TDJTF

"I can see that..." He replied, "Get them out of here!"

"Yes Sir! Okay boys, let get these guys out of here!" The TDJTF Soldier shouted as he motioned to the Namibian soldiers to come along with his rifle while Shephard pulled out his rangefinder and used it to observe the larger Namibian military base further up the highway from him and his men that had already been put on full alert and it's garrison mobilizing

"Welp, there goes the element of surprise..." Shephard said to himself

"Shephard! I just linked up with the forward advance units of the South African military!" Krenzi said over the radio

"Good, because they know defiantly know we're here now!" Shephard replied, "Hold your positions, we're going to bring them to you."

"Understood, I'll have my engineers start building walls and turrets." Krenzi said to him while Shephard turned to look at his men

"Okay guys! We're falling back to Valhala, where we're going to show these guys what we're made of!" Shephard shouted to them, "Move out!"

**Presidential Palace **

Wombossi was standing on the balcony of his palace as he watched the skies over the Namibian capital light up with anti-air tracers and exploding flak shells while two of his bodyguards tried to convince him to leave the city

"I'm not leaving, they've came for me before, but they've always failed." He said to them, "Now leave!"

"But sir, we're getting reports that's it the TDJTF this time and the South Africans have blasted through our defenses on the southern border and are pushing north up the highway!" One of them replied

"The TDJTF eh? Let em' come I say!" Wombossi said to them, "Even they won't be able to capture the great Carl Wombossi! Now leave me be!"

The Guards nodded and reluctantly left Wombossi alone on the balcony, unaware of the approaching danger

"We're here!" The Pilot of the stealth transport shouted to RED Team #405 and the rebel soldiers aboard it while she pulled the lever opening up the back doors, allowing the RED Heavy to fire his Tomislav while the Medic activated his ubercharge, making him and the Heavy temporarily invulnerable as the Namibian Presidential guardsmen fired their weapons at them only to watch their rounds bounce off

"RUN COWARDS!" The Heavy shouted while the Namibian Guards ran away while the RED Demoman ran past him and the Medic before using his sticky launcher to place eight sticky bombs onto a section of the wall surrounding the presidential palace

"Fire in the hole!" He shouted before he ran to a safe distance before detonating the bombs, creating a hole in the wall allowing the TDJTF strike force to enter the palace while the RED Soldier rocket jumped over the wall while the RED Scout used his Force of Nature to propel himself over it while Alyx Vance and Gordon Freeman led their rebel soldiers into the palace with the rest of RED Team #405 through the breach in the wall created by the Demoman while elite soldiers of the Namibian presidential guard ran out of their barracks inside the compound to defend it against the TDTJF

"Crocket!" The RED Soldier shouted as he fired a critical rocket at a mob of guardsmen, blowing them up while the RED engineer set up a mini sentry just outside the exit of the barracks along with a dispenser that healed any nearby friendlies while also resupplying their ammo

"For the UBERMENSCH!" A BLU Shock Demoman shouted as he charged out of the Presidential palace with his pipe bomb launcher in hand before firing a single pipe bomb at Gordon Freeman, who whipped out his gravity gun and grabbed the bomb before throwing it back at the Demoman who cursed before he exploded into gibs after the grenade hit him

"Good one Gordon!" Barney shouted to him while he gunned down a BLU Shock Scout who came at him with a metal bat with his captured Combine Pulse Rifle while the leader of the BLU Team, a elite BLU Spy armed with dual revolvers wearing a fedora with his suit unbuttoned dove out of one of the windows of the presidential palace firing his revolvers, killing four rebel soldiers before landing on the ground and then pulling out his butterfly knife that he threw at another rebel soldier, hitting her in the shoulder with it before finishing her off with a shot from one of his revolvers

"Die you worthless French wretch!" Alyx shouted as she fired her automatic pistol at the BLU Spy, who dodged the attacks

"I think not." He said to her as she stopped to reload before aiming before revolvers at her, but one of them was shot out of his hand by the RED Sniper

"Go to hell!" The RED Sniper shouted before he pulled out a jar of his own piss and threw it at the BLU Spy, covering him with it's content after it shattered on his chest

"Jarate!? NOOOOO!" The BLU Spy shouted while Alyx finished reloading and emptied the entire clip into his chest

"Thanks!" She shouted to the sniper, who gave her a thumbs up while she, Gordon Freeman, the RED Soldier, and the RED Demoman entered the palace to look for Wombossi while Barney led the RED Heavy, Medic, and Spy to look for the scientists in another building while the others stayed outside

**Valhala, Namibia **

Shephard and his men reached the Namibian village that Krenzi's Imperial soldiers had fortified with the pursuing Namibian military hot on their trail, forcing them to enter the range of the Empire's Medium and Heavy tanks as South African attack helicopters started to strafed them

"Come on!" A Imperial Officer shouted to Shephard as he waved him forward before the general vaulted over the wall with some of his men, and slouched against it, out of breath while the Imperial and South African militaries concentrated their firepower on the now shattered Namibian attack force

"You guys sure know how to build a good defensive line!" One of Shephard's Men said to the Imperial officer

"Thanks, this works just as well against the Northerners as it does these people!" He replied while several volleys of shells from batteries of Imperial artillery tanks finished off the Namibian attack force

"Where's Krenzi?" Shephard asked him

"He's in the command vehicle." He replied

"Then it's better that I don't bother him." Shephard said to him while Louis climbed over the wall

"I've...never...ran...like...that...in...my entire...life." Louis said between breaths while the other survivors joined them behind the wall

"Where were you guys?" Shephard asked them

"Doing recon...as you asked." Bill replied as he lit a fresh cigarette, "I'm really getting too old for this shit."

"Then retire." Shephard said to him

"Retire? Who knows where these guys would be right now without me!" He replied while Shephard's radio crackled

"Shephard here." Shephard said

"This is RED Team #405, we've got Wombossi, but the scientists aren't here." The RED Soldier said to him, "But there were plenty of BLU Shocktroopers here and hear this, we also found a sealed intelligence suitcase in the office of the BLU Spy that was leading them."

"Shocktroopers? Our intel said nothing about those guys being here." He replied, "Get Wombossi and that suitcase back to the LHD, we'll help the South Africans finish up here."

"Roger that!" The RED Soldier said to him before cutting the transmission

"Dammit." He said as he put back against the Brenodi wall

"What is it?" Nick asked him

"The scientists weren't there anymore, Wombossi must've given them to the BLUs before we got here." He replied, "But good news is that we got Wombossi and a BLU intelligence suitcase."

"What the hell does the Ubermensch want with a bunch of scientists?" A Brenodi Rifleman asked him

"No idea, but whatever it is. It can't be good for us at all." He replied

**Somewhere in Siberia; Mann Verse(Team Fortress 2 Universe) **

**October 8th, 1971(Local Calendar) **

The Ubermensch was standing on the observation deck overlooking his new and soon to be completed war-winning weapon, a dark energy signal emitter capable of closing and opening new portals at will, powering this weapon was modified version of the Nucleus dark-fusion reactor that had been built by the late Mann brothers and the Announcer in the Badlands of New Mexico four years before the war began, which was why the project was called the "Nucleus Project"

"Herr Ubermensch!" A BLU Shock Soldier wearing a Team Capitan, aviators, leather jacket, and the fancy dress uniform shouted as he saluted the Ubermensch

"What is it?" The Ubermensch asked him without even looking away from the window

"Sir, the scientists that Wombossi have given us have arrived." He replied

"Guten, put them to work on the project immediately and be sure to greatly award our Namibian friend." The Ubermensch said

"Yes Herr Ubermensch! But I regret to inform that Wombossi has been captured by the TDJTF!" The BLU Shock Soldier said to him

"Another necessary sacrifice for BLU to be victorious in this war, he will be remember as a patriot." He replied

"Yes Herr Ubermensch!" The BLU Shocktrooper said to him, "But the TDJTF also captured the briefcase that was with the Shocktrooper team that we had in the presidential pa-"

"THEY WHAT?!" The Ubermensch yelled as he rapidly turned to face them, "With that briefcase! They will know EVERYTHING about Nucleus! Strengthen the defenses around the entire facility and tell our Soviet allies that we're going to need reinforcements!"

"Yes sir!" He replied before running out of the observation deck

"DUMMKOPFS!" The Ubermensch screamed loud enough that he could be hard across the facility, "But it matters not, once this weapon operational, we will win this war easily! Not even the TDJTF will be able to stop me!"

**Author's Note:**

**Please be sure to post reviews with constructive criticism so I can be sure to improve my writings in future chapters and stories!**

**Also Carl Wombossi is not one of my OCs, he belongs to a model maker named Taggart who made the model of him in Garry's Mod, all credit goes to him and whoever else was involved in the making of that model although I did a few modifications to the character's background. **


	2. Chapter Two: Nucleus Revealed

Chapter Two: Nucleus Revealed

**The USS Wasp **

**Early the Next Day**

Shephard, Krenzi, and their men returned to the USS Wasp after helping the South African Military secure the Namibian capital and the surrender of the Namibian military and were welcomed by applause and cheers from the air crews on it's flight deck as they walked out of their transports

"Well I'm glad that's over!" Krenzi said to Shephard

"I am too, can't wait to get back to base and get some shut eye." He replied while they went below decks using one of the Wasp's elevators where they found RED Team #405 and the Resistant Contingent waiting for them

"Took you guys long enough!" Barney shouted to them

"So where's Reaver?" Shephard asked them

"He's in the brig and we have Claire and the Engie trying to bust open that intelligence briefcase we got." The RED Soldier replied

"Good, hopefully that briefcase will contain the information we need to know what BLU's planning with those scientists that Wombossi gave them." Shephard said to him, "Hell, it might even tell us where the Ubermensch is living so we can give that bastard a visit!"

**USS Wasp - Briefing Room **

The RED Engineer had placed a specially designed device that would break the combination code of the briefcase to allow him and Claire Weskit, a member of the Lambda Resistance and the TDJTF's Chief Intelligence Officer to access it's contents

"So how long is this going to take?" Claire asked him

"However long it takes for it break the combination. So just take a seat and enjoy the break!" He replied as he fiddled with the strings of his guitar while sitting in a metal folding chair

Claire sighed and sat down in the seat next to the Engineer

"So have you actually ever seen the inside of one of these things?" She asked him

"Not really, we were prohibited from opening them under the contract that the originals signed with the announcer when they hired them." He replied

The code breaker machine made a clicking noise as the locks of the suitcase popped open, making Claire and the Engineer

"Well speak of the devil!" Claire said as they got up and went to the suitcase before opening it up, revealing a large collection of booklets, packets, datasheets, maps, and folders

"Haha! Jackpot!" The Engineer replied as he picked up one of the booklets and flipped through it's pages, "Wait a second...this one is all about the Nucleus reactor back at the Badlands back home! Why the hell is the Ubermensch so interested in it?"

Claire picked up a folder and opened it and scanned it's contents

"Look at this..." She said as she showed the contents of the folder to the Engineer

"Ah hell...we better go tell the general. Command needs to hear about this!" He said

"Hear about what?" Shephard asked as he entered the room

Claire sighed and handed the folder to Shephard, who looked at it

"Just when I thought that this day was over..." He said to himself, "I'll go contact Brokaw, this is going to be a game changer here."

**Allied High Command; The Imperial Verse**

The Supreme Commander of Allied Forces, General Howard Brokaw was in the middle of a press conference with Miss Pauling, the acting CEO of RED and Empress Bertha, the Empire's head of state when one of the general's aides came running to him from the sides of the stage

"General Shephard is on the line! He say's it's important!" The Aide whispered into Brokaw's ear

"Excuse me for just a minute." Brokaw said to the gathered reporters and Press workers before going to the back of the stage where he found the aide holding up a phone that he took up, "Shephard, this better be good."

"It's anything but good Brokaw, the Ubermensch is up to no good. Claire is sending you something you need to look at on your PDA." Shephard said to him

Brokaw sighed and pulled out his PDA and opened up his messages where he found the rather large EMAIL from Claire containing all the information that she sent him

"What am I looking at here General?" Brokaw asked him after opening the email and seeing it's contents

"Something that the BLUs are calling the Nucleus project, it's dark-energy signal emitter that's supposed to be able to close and open portals at will." He replied

"Jesus Christ..." Brokaw said to himself, "Shephard, I want you and your men to meet me in the Mann Verse ASAP!"

"We're already on our way to the nearest portal." Shephard replied, "But we're going to need some bigger weapons to take on this facility."

"You leave that to me general." Brokaw said to him, "You just concentrate on getting to the Mann Verse. Just let me wrap up this damn press conference so I can tell Miss Pauling and the Imperial highness about this."

"What's going General?" Miss Pauling asked him as he hang up

"The BLUs are working on a doomsday device in the Siberia of your dimension." He replied as he handed her his PDA containing the EMAIL from Claire that she read

"Wow this is bad...I'll contact the Pentagon and see if they can send some forces that way because there is no way for the TDJTF is going to get there that quickly." She said to him, "I think we're going have to rethink our policy on how we deal with threats from Pact after this."

"Well that wasn't my decision... but are you sure we should bring in the Pentagon on this? Because they don't have access to the same expertise as the TDJTF does." He replied

"I think we can trust them." Miss Pauling said to him

**Nucleus Facility; Mann Verse **

The Ubermensch's personal bodyguard, a BLU Shock Heavy wearing a ushanka, two bandoliers of minigun ammunition, and a pair of sunglasses named "Hammer" was overseeing the strengthening of the facility's defenses when a BLU Shock Soldier wearing a team captain, fancy dress uniform, aviators, and a dark blue leather jacket approached them

"What is it?" Hammer asked the Shock Soldier

"Sir, we've received a response from the Soviet government to our request for reinforcements. They said that they will be unable to send us any reinforcements to us until next week!" He replied

"Figures. Does the Ubermensch know?" Hammer said

"Yes and he isn't pleased." The Soldier replied, "What should we do sir?"

"Continue strengthening our defenses. We can at least try to slow down an attack if one comes!" Hammer said to him

"Yes sir!" He replied before leaving

"I'm going too old for this..." Hammer thought to himself before yelling at a pair of BLU Engineers who were arguing over a spot where they both wanted to place their sentries

**US Military Base; Northern Hokkaido, Japan - Mann Verse **

Private Howard Manduser of the 101st Airborne Division was in the base's mess hall eating a late breakfast with some of colleagues when their commanding officer busted into the room, making the private and the other US solders in the mess hall stand at attention as walked down the aisle between the tables

"This base has just been put onto full alert! All units are to report to their division CP(command point) for immediate briefing!" The Officer shouted to Manduser and the other US Soldiers as he walked down the aisle

"You got to be fucking kidding me..." One of Manduser's colleagues said under his breath

"Well we better get moving..." Another of Manduser's colleagues replied

"So much for a boring assignment..." Manduser said as they left the mess hall and went to their division CP


	3. Apologies

**Apologies: **

I'm sorry for just starting right in the middle of this without much of an explanation of how the war started! So I'm going to go ahead and fix that!

**WARNING: The following text include spoilers to the endings of HL2, EP1, and EP2! And it's rather long as well. **

Basically the idea behind this war is that it was started when the dark energy released by the destruction of the City 17 Citadel and the closing of the super portal created in it's aftermath started to form other smaller portals across the Black Mesa Verse(Half-Life 2/?Portal? Universe) that linked it with the Imperial, Mann, and the Zombie verses while additional portals formed in dimensions controlled by the Earth Empire which originates from a alternate version of the Black Mesa Verse where the Resonance Cascade never happened meaning that the Combine never noticed their dimension and therefore never invaded. But at the sametime, other portals opened up, linking the Black Mesa verse to a dimension friendly to the Combine, allowing them to receive reinforcements to resolidify their hold on Earth and to invade the other dimensions now opened to them.

At the beginning of the war, the Combine's initial strikes primarily focused on destroying the leadership of any major powers including RED and BLU in the Mann Verse where they succeeded in taking RED's Main Headquarters at Teufort and killing the Announcer and both Mann brothers, leaving BLU shattered and RED under the control of Miss Pauling who was able to keep RED together and to organize a global defensive campaign with the help of the governments under RED's control. After the initial strikes came the main invasion forces that were able to swiftly take large portions of land in the Imperial, Mann, and Zombie verses, with the latter being more difficult due to the green flu epidemic although their cybernetic soldiers and synths were immune to the virus. It was only in the Imperial verse where the Combine faced determined and organized resistance from Empire and the Northern Rebels who had already been at war with each other before the arrival of the Combine, but even they were unable to stop the Combine.

While the Combine were trying to conquer the Imperial, Mann, and Zombie verses, the Earth Empire was slowly beginning to send it's own forces into them as well, but most of these were for exploration and scientific research than actual combat. But in the Imperial verse, the Northern Rebels attacked a Earth Empire LZ and were easily defeated by the 2nd Rangers Division led by then commander, Major General Wallace A. Shephard(Son of Adrian Shephard in the Alternate Black Mesa Verse). After this battle, the Earth Empire began to deploy actual combat forces in larger numbers to protect the explorers and scientists, but soon the Earth Empire came into contact with a Combine advance force in the Imperial Verse that quickly turned into a battle between the two trans-dimensional powers, forcing the Combine to divert more forces away from their invasions to fight the Earth Empire, giving the Imperial Empire and RED more breathing room.

The Alliance was formed between the Empire and RED after the Empire sent a expedition into the Mann verse that accidentally made contact with the organization. Together, RED and the Empire along with other allies from the Zombie Verse started a coordinated defensive campaign to stop the Combine, resulting in several major battles in the Mann and Empire verses including the Battle of Hydro where a Joint Imperial-RED Force successfully stopped the Combine's advance into Northern Nevada. But even with these successes, the Alliance was not powerful enough to start a major offensive campaign against the Combine to retake their lost territories, so they looked to the Earth Empire who was already starting to slowly push the Combine back in the Imperial verse and found them more than willing to join them in the Alliance. Together, the Earth Empire, RED, and the Imperials started the first human offensive campaign in the war, re-taking large portions of territory in a matter of months while also shattering the Combine's invasion forces that went into a general retreat.

However in the Black Mesa Verse, the Lambda Resistance, still reeling from the death of Eli Vance had been forced to give up on their mission to destroy the Borealis so it could survive the revitalized Combine offensive against their bases in White Forest that were falling one by one to swarms of Combine soldiers and synths. But relief finally came in the form of the Allied invasion of City 15, forcing the Combine to divert their forces to defend the city as Allied forces easily destroyed the poorly prepared Civil Protection forces inside the city and even started to lay siege to the city's partially activated citadel that had recently been deployed to replace the one lost in City 17. The Lambda Resistance was quick to activate it's cells inside City 15 and send it's best fighters including Gordon Freeman and Alyx Vance to help the Allies liberate the city and conquer the citadel. The Battle of City 15 lasted for a whole month, but eventually it was the Allies who proved the victors although they had lost their initiative and threw entire into a stalemate while the Ontario Pact led by a reunited BLU led by the Ubermensch and the Northern Rebels quickly became a force to be reckoned with.


	4. Chapter Three: Screaming Eagles

Chapter Three: Screaming Eagles

**US Military Base; Hokkaido, Japan - Mann Verse**

**101st Airborne Division **

**A Hour Later **

Private Manduser was sitting in the back row of chairs in the company briefing room while his commanding officer prepared to brief him and the other paratroopers on their mission

"You all better listen up now, because we only have enough time to cover this once before we got out!" The Commanding Officer shouted, "Our friends at Allied High Command have uncovered a BLU secret weapon project based in Siberia and our mission is to stop from completing it!"

"What kind of secret weapon sir?" One US Soldier asked him

"We don't know son, the REDs aren't telling us much about it, all they gave us was it's location on the map and what we're supposed to do. But all we do know is that we can't afford to let it become operational!" He replied, "But luckily we won't be alone because several more divisions will be coming to help from other bases in the region along with Spectre gunships from the 497th Tactical Airlift Squadron and the Marines."

"What about the Soviets?" Another US Soldier asked him

"We don't know if they'll be showing up or not, but we do know is that we will be facing BLU Shocktroopers! Which means we will be fighting hard as soon as we hit the ground!" He replied, "Which is why this operation is all hands on deck! That is all, dismissed! Good luck out there, because you're all going to need it!"

Manduser and his fellow US soldiers got up from their seats

"Great, a suicide mission!" One of them said

"We don't know that yet corporal. But it does sound a lot like one to me as well though. " Their Squad Leader replied, "But orders are orders, so we're going if it's a suicide mission or not."

"Why don't they use the TDJTF for this? Isn't this their kind of op?" Manduser asked him

"Guess they weren't available." He replied

**South Africa; Zombie Verse**

**Trans-Dimensional Joint Strike Force - In Route to the Kimberly Portal **

Claire was on the radio with General Brokaw while General Shephard talked to Alyx, the RED Soldier, and Krenzi about the mission

"How the hell did the BLUs even get this far into this project without us noticing?" Krenzi asked him

"We don't know, but that part doesn't matter any more. What matters now is that we make sure they never get the chance to use it!" He replied

"How do we even know if it's even going to work when they do use it?" The RED Engineer asked him

"I'm not willing to take that chance." He replied while Claire got off the radio

"Miss Pauling got the Mann verse Pentagon involved and they've mobilized everything that can reach the facility, and they're preparing to launch a full scale assault against it." She said to them

"Shit, that's a bad idea! They're going to have no idea what they're dealing with!" Alyx replied

"Then we better make haste before they fuck it up!" The RED Soldier said

"There is no way we're going to reach them in time!" Alyx yelled to him, "They might as well shoot themselves in the foot!"

"It could be worse! But there is no use in complaining about it, because there is noting we can do about it from here!" Shephard said to them

**Nucleus Facility **

The Ubermensch was still watching the construction of his secret weapon from the Observation deck when Hammer came inside and stood alongside him

"What is it Hammer?" The Ubermensch asked him

"Our defenses are nearly complete, but we've got a problem. The American military has mobilized all their forces in Alaska, South Korea, and the Japanese islands, so they're no doubly preparing to attack us and we don't have the firepower to stop them." He replied, "I suggest that you leave so you won't be captured if they overrun the facility."

"Fully noted." The Ubermensch said to him, "But what about the TDJTF?"

"We don't know." He replied

"Well it's now obvious to me that we're not going to be able to complete the weapon before the Allies start their attack."Ubermensch said to him

"Then what should we do?" He asked him

"Well we can't let our enemies get a hold of it, so we'll have to destroy it." He replied

"Destroy it? How?" Hammer asked him

"If the Allies do attack and overwhelm the facility's defenses, have our engineers disable the safety functions on the reactor." He replied

"What will that do?" Hammer asked him

"Well according to one of the scientists we have working on it, it will cause the reactor to overload itself and destabilize causing an dark energy explosion." He replied

"I may not be the smartest one around here, but wouldn't that cause more portals to open?" Hammer asked him

"It's better than letting the Allies take control of it and using it against us." He replied

Hammer nodded

"It will be done." He said to him

**Somewhere over the Sea of Okhotsk - Mann Verse **

**101st Airborne - In route to the Nucleus Facility **

**A Hour later**

Manduser was sitting next to his squad leader on one of the C-130s taking the 101st and several other divisions to the their drop zone outside the Nucleus Facility while a small fleet of American ships sailed in the same direction

"How far are we from the drop zone?" Manduser asked his Squad Leader

"About a half an hour." He replied after looking at his watch, "So is this your first time going into combat?"

"Yes Sir." Manduser said to him

"So I guess your a draftee?" He asked him

"Yeah." He replied

"I feel for you son, I was drafted for Nam before this shit started." The Squad Leader said to him, "I was only promoted to squad leader when the Combine wiped out a majority of stateside officers."

"So is this the first time you've gone against the BLUs?" He asked him

"The BLUs? Nah, I ran into a few of them the last time we were in Vietnam. But never any shocktroopers though, I've heard plenty of stories about them though." He replied

"What kind of stories?" Manduser asked him

"Stories that make the all shit that I saw in Nam look like a sideshow if they're true." He replied

"We're ten minutes from the drop zone! So you all better start getting ready to jump!" The Pilot shouted to them from the cockpit

"You heard the man! Get ready to lock and load!" The Company Commander shouted as Manduser began to check his equipment to make he had everything he needed including his Light Anti-Tank Weapon(LAW) and M14 Battle Rifle along with his parachute and the reserve chute while his squad leader took a drink from his canteen before offering it Manduser

"Take a drink, you're going to need it." He said to him

"Thanks." He replied as he took the canteen and took a quick drink from it before handing it back to him while the Company Commander stood up and counted the passing minutes with his wrist watch as the plane came closer to the drop zone while B-52s flew past the C-130s and dropped daisy cutters into the wooded area that surrounded the Nucleus facility, clearing away the trees to make drop zones for the paratroopers to land safely while also destroying any nearby BLU defensive positions

"Okay stand up and line up at the door!" The Company Commander shouted as he motioned with his hands for his men to stand up and to come toward the door behind him before one of the C-130's two engines was hit by a anti-air round

"Shit, both right engines are on fire! Everybody bail out!" The Pilot shouted as the company commander pushed the door open

"EVERYBODY OUT!" He shouted as started to push his men out of the aircraft before it was finally Manduser's turn; when Manduser jumped out of the C-130, he waited a few a seconds pulling the cord that released his parachute that slowed his descent down the ground as flak rounds exploded all around in the skies around him as batteries of anti-air guns fired at the American aircraft flying over them before he landed in one of the areas that had been cleared by the daisy cutters where he quickly packed up his parachute and pulled out his M14 as other US soldiers around him began to advance toward the facility as the sounds of distant and nearby gunfire broke out in all directions

"What unit are you from?" A US Officer asked Manduser

"Baker Company sir!" He replied

"Well this is Able! So you're with us for now!" The Officer said to him, "Now get your ass moving to the front, we need all the men we can get!"

Manduser nodded and ran forward toward the Nucleus Facility that was visible over the treetops as he entered the tree line and joined a squad of paratroopers who were trying to take out a BLU Anti-Air position

"Do you know how to use that LAW private?" One of the Paratroopers asked him

"Yes sir!" He replied

"Good! Use it to take out that sentry nest down there so we can knock out those guns!" The Paratrooper said to him

Manduser nodded and pulled out his LAW before extended the back and arming it before he went forward and aimed it at the BLU sentry nest before firing the weapon and hitting the center of the next, immediately knocking out the sentries and the BLU engineers protecting them and allowing the squad to press forward with their attack on the anti-air guns

"Good shot private!" One of the Soldiers shouted as he vaulted out of his cover as Manduser dropped the now useless LAW and took up his M14 and joined them in their attack on the AA site

Inside the Nucleus Facility, Hammer and four BLU Shock Engineers entered the main control room for the reactor where several scientists were working on the watchful eye of several BLU Shock soldiers

"Get out of the way." Hammer growled to one of the scientists as he pushed him out of his seat in front of one of the control panels to allow the Shock Engineers to take his place where they began to deactivate all the safety measures for the reactor

"What the hell are you doing?! You're going to kill us all!" The Scientist shouted

Hammer pointed his shotgun at the Scientist's chest before pulling the trigger, killing the Scientist instantly with a slug round, Hammer then looked at one of the BLU Shock Soldiers

"Get the others out of here so they don't get in the way." He said to them

"Yes sir!" One of the Shock Soldiers replied as they began to escort the other scientists out of the room at gunpoint while Hammer watched the Shock Engineers deactivate the last of the reactor's safety measures

"It's all set Mr. Hammer." One of the Engineers said to him, "But we better haul ass because we don't want to get in the blast when this entire place goes up."

"Da." Hammer replied as he and the Shock Engineers left the Control room as alarms started to blare across the facility

Several minutes later outside the facility, Manduser and his temporary squad had just finished taking out the last of the BLU anti-air guns when several armored trucks zoomed out of the facility's entrance, plowing through the security gate as paratroopers fired their weapons at them, but to no prevail as the trucks escaped at full speed

"What the hell was that all about?" Manduser asked the Squad Leader

"I have no idea, but those were Shocktroopers in those trucks and they're usually not the ones to flee from a battle." He replied, "But come on! We need to get inside that damn facility!"

Manduser and his squad began to advance toward the facility before a series of massive explosions ripped it apart and the last thing that Manduser saw was a bright green flash before complete darkness


	5. Chapter Four: Aftermath

Chapter Four: Aftermath

**Nucleus Facility**

**Trans-Dimensional Joint Task Force **

**Four Hours Later**

The VTOL carrying Major General Shephard, Krenzi, Alyx Vance, RED Soldier, Gordon Freeman, and Barney Calhoun was the first to land outside of what used to be the Nucleus Facility that was nothing more than a large smoldering crater in the center of what used to be forest that had been flattened by the shockwave

"Oh my god..." Alyx said as she and the others looked across the crater

"Spread out and look for survivors!" Shephard shouted to his men

"This is bad, real bad Shephard." The RED Soldier said to him

"I know Soldier..." He replied as he activated his comms, "Claire are you there? What is command saying?"

"I'm here Shephard and it's not good, the explosion of that reactor has released a huge amount of dark energy that's already began to spread across the Mann verse and has started to form several portals, and it's not just staying in the Mann verse because there's report of a new portal forming in the Zombie verse as well." Claire said to him, "Good news is that Brokaw has already dispatched forces to take control of the ones in Allied territory, but one here in the Mann Verse is dangerously close to Combine-controlled territory and the one in the Zombie Verse is in territory controlled by Serbia aka it's controlled by the damn Pact."

"God dammit, any idea where these portals are leading to?" HE asked her

"Kleiner and Magnusson have traced them to a new dimension, so it looks like the war is about to expand some more." She replied

"Oh just what we fucking need! Another damn front!" Krenzi shouted before Shephard cut him short with a motion of his hand

"We have a job to do general and we shouldn't be complaining about it!" Shephard said to Krenzi before returning his attention back to Claire on the comms, "How long do we have?"

"A day at the most." Claire replied

"Then we don't have much time, we're going to finish up here and head back to Japan. You keep us posted on any new developments!" Shephard said to her

"Yes sir." She replied

"Sounds like we have a long day ahead of us general." The RED Soldier said to him

"I know...but for now lets try to locate any survivors so we can get out of here before BLU or the Soviets launch a counter attack." He replied

RED Soldier nodded and looked back at RED Team #405

"Okay maggots! You heard the general, lets go find some survivors!" He shouted to them before left as the others started to spread to find survivors

"What can you tell me about this dimension? Have they discovered any radio signals coming from it?" Shephard asked Claire

"Yes, but they're very basic ones and there's too static to make anything up from them." She replied, "But if they're human, we don't know."

"Well I guess we'll be finding out soon enough." Shephard said to her, "As I said before, keep me posted."

"Don't worry I will Shephard." She replied

**BLU High Command; Northern Canada; Mann Verse **

The Ubermensch was with his inner circle that included his most entrusted advisors and allies that included one of the chief leaders of the Northern Rebels and several heads of states that were friendly to the Ontario Pact

"We do not have much time to waste komeraden. Soon there will be new portals forming here and in the Zombie Verse and we unfortunately have access to only one with the other two being out of our reach. So we must hurry if we are to beat our enemies in reaching the new dimension on the other side." The Ubermensch said to them

"I've already dispatched forces to take control of the one in our territory. But we need to consider the possibility of whatever being the other side of those portals not being friendly to humans." The Northern Rebel Leader replied

There were quiet whispers throughout the gathered Inner circle while the Ubermensch nodded

"We will know soon enough Herr General." The Ubermensch said to him, "But for now we must focus on getting there to find out in the first place."

**Capital of the Empire **

**Later that Night **

General Brokaw was with the leaders of the Major Allied that included the President of the Earth Empire, Brando Douglas, Empress Bertha, and Miss Pauling who were gathered around a large table in the soundproof cabinet room of the Imperial Palace

"We should've known that the BLUs were not going to let us take their secret weapon without a fight." Miss Pauling said to them, "I've should've never brought the Pentagon into this..."

"Well it's too late to do anything about it now." Douglas replied, "But now we must deal with these new portals and whoever is going to be living on the other side because we only have a day or less to get forces to the one near Combine-held territory and the Combine are no doubly already on the move to take control of it."

"We already have forces in route to it, but if you're right, the Combine will reach it before we do it and probably get some forces through it. But we'll contest them for it none of the less." Brokaw replied, "On the other hand, I say we send the TDTJF through the other one in Mann Verse Australia to see if they can make contact with who or what is living on the other side."

"Do it." Douglas said to him, "We cannot let the Combine or the damn Ubermensch take a whole damn for themselves. Where is the TDJTF?"

"They're at the Nucleus Facility evacuating survivors." Brokaw replied

"Recall them immediately, we need them now." Douglas said to him

"Yes sir." He replied, "But sir I think we should really consider rethinking our Combine First Policy because it's starting to become obvious that the Pact is just as dangerous to us."

"I agree with the general, we must devote more of our attention into fighting the Pact so something like this doesn't happen again." Bertha said to Douglas

"I'll think about it..." He replied, "But I won't make any decisions until we make contact with the inhabitants of the new dimension."

***The End***

**Well that's all folks! I hoped you enjoyed this first story in a series that's been in development for a_ long_ time! But stayed tuned for a sneak peek at the next story in the series! **

**Happy Holidays! **


	6. A Sneak Peek

A Sneak Peek

The Isotx Verse; a world without computers, guided weapons, and nuclear weapons but possesses an seemingly endless supply of natural resources that fuels the economies of it's two major powers, the Commonwealth of Isotx and the Eastern Empire that have been engaged in a seventy-five year long conflict for global supremacy that has climaxed into a devastating Second World War that started in the late 1980s and has been in a stalemate since 2001. But now these two titans find themselves facing the unthinkable as they enter a collision course with the turmoil of the Human-Combine Wars where they will not only shape their own fates, but the fate of all mankind. The year is 2014 on the Isotxian calendar and from the vast plains of Northern Europe to the cramped city streets of this dimensions' version of Seattle, the flames of inter-dimensional war will rise to new heights, but the question is which power will reign supreme? Only time will tell...

**Note to the Reader: **

The next story will be divided into two parts, one will be through the TDJTF's point of view and the other will be the through the POV of one of the aforementioned powers which will replace the TDJTF as the major POV for a while.


End file.
